


In my blood

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Declarations Of Love, Human Greg, M/M, Vampire Sherlock, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock isn't feeling well and needs blood but he can't go to his usual places. Enter Greg Lestrade.





	

“Can you just sit down and drink? You are making me nervous.”

 

“Greg.”

 

“For a 400 year old vampire you can be daft at times. Just drink from me!”

 

“Greg, you don't know what you're saying. It's..”

 

“.. a very intimate act. I know Sherlock, you told me only a million times before.”

 

“Lestrade.”

 

“Don't 'Lestrade' me. You look like shit and if you don't drink soon people will soon realize you are actually a vampire. Right now you look like the freaking poster boy for it.”

 

“I can go to the hospital for some blood.”

 

“I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all beings but, don't be stupid!”

 

Greg's voice carried on in the room and Sherlock turned to scold at him.

 

“Don't give me that look! The hospital is too far away, you are barely standing as it is and I'm right here! Seriously, my blood can't be _that_ bad!”

 

Greg sighed, throwing his hands in the air and standing up. Sherlock was looking worse and the bloody idiot was still pacing around, hands going into his dark, curly hair. His pupils were still dilated and sweat was forming on his forehead. Who even knew vampires could sweat?!

 

“Seriously Sherlock, I know you're immortal but this can't be good for you either. Just come sit down, a few sips and I'll be better. Right?”

 

Sherlock was still frowning but let Greg lead him to the sofa and sit him down. He allowed Greg to take of his coat and scarf, placing them on the armrest of the chair. Greg was only wearing a black jumper and he pulled it off, revealing a tight, black t shirt. It showed off his tanned skin and muscled arms.

 

Sherlock moaned as Greg's smell hit him and his fangs came out without warning. Greg's eyes widened and Sherlock looked away, his hands clenched into fists as Greg's smell filled his noise.

 

“It's not that simple Greg. It's been a-ages since I drank human blood. You, _god_ , you smell amazing.”

 

Sherlock's head turned again, burring his noise in the crook of Greg's neck and Greg held his breath.

 

“C'mon Sherlock, just take it. You need it, you need me. You're 400 years old, surly you have some self control, you help the police for Christ's sake!”

 

Greg tipped his head to the side, giving Sherlock more access to his neck but Sherlock broke away.

 

“That's not the same. This is you.”

 

“So?”

“It's different.”

 

“How? You drank John's blood one time and it was all fine then. C'mon Sherlock, stop acting weird and just drink!”

 

Greg was getting frustrated, Sherlock clearly wasn't doing well and still he was debating whether to drink from him or not. He couldn't understand and to be honest he was a little offended Sherlock didn't want this kind of help from him. If it were John...

 

“Stop thinking that Lestrade. It's not that I don't want your blood,it's that I want it too much. And I drank John's blood after he'd poured it into a cup, it's really not the same.”

 

Sherlock looked pained, his eyes starring at Greg's neck, his fangs still out. Greg couldn't stop starring at them. He knew Sherlock was a vampire, but Sherlock did his absolute best to hide all his vampire quirks. Since they'd know each other, which was almost 5 years, Greg had seen Sherlock drink 3 times. It was easy to forget how powerful, how dangerous Sherlock really was.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Sherlock's eyes landed on Greg's lips and Greg felt a shiver go up his spine. Sherlock looked predatory, like he wanted to claim him.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock came closer, licking his fangs before pressing a small kiss on Greg's neck. It took Greg's breath away and he reached out, grabbing Sherlock's arms.

 

“Yes.”

 

Sherlock looked up, confusion in his eyes.

 

“Yes, I want you to. Yes, I trust you not to hurt me. Yes, I won't regret it in the morning. Please Sherlock, don't stop.”

 

His nails digged into Sherlock's skin and Sherlock leaned down again, his breath ghosting over Greg's neck before sinking his fangs into the skin.

 

Greg gasped, shocked by the pain and he clinged to Sherlock as Sherlock pulled out, his tongue lapping up the blood drops that were forming.

 

“Greg! Ohh, you taste amazing.”

 

Sherlock growled before latching his mouth to the cuts, sucking up more of Greg's blood, using his tongue to lick it up.

 

Greg moaned as Sherlock's tongue caressed his skin, the pain was gone and instead Greg felt heat rise inside his body. Sherlock was drinking from him, feeding off him and Greg pushed closer to Sherlock's cold body. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Greg's waist and pulled him on top of him. Greg now sitting on his lap as Sherlock drank more.

 

Greg felt lightheaded, alive and his cock was starting to get hard. He moaned again and Sherlock sucked harder causing Greg to buck up against him.

“Oh Sherlock!”

 

He was panting, lost in the joy and extasy of it all and his hands went to Sherlock's back, nails digging in as he dragged them down.

 

Sherlock growled, moving his hands to Greg's arse to push them closer and Greg moaned as their cock's brushed together.

 

“Sherlock, oh damn, Sherlock! Kiss me, _please_.”

 

Greg moved on top of Sherlock, rutting his cock against Sherlock's and Sherlock let go of Greg's neck, licking up the last of the blood.

 

He licked his lips, his fangs still out and Greg leaned in. Sherlock moaned as Greg's lips traced the outline if his fangs.

 

“Greg. Greg, be careful.”

 

Sherlock pulled back, his hands not leaving Greg's arse and squeezing the cheeks. Sherlock retracted his fangs and Greg let out a scowl.

 

“You don't have to hide Sherlock, I know what you are.”

 

“Don't want to hurt you Greg, that's all. Now, _kiss me_.”

 

Greg's eyes filled with lust and he went in, letting out a sound that went straight to Sherlock's cock. Greg's tongue found Sherlock's and the taste of his own blood turned him on even more.

 

His hands went to Sherlock's hair, pulling it and Sherlock arched his back of the sofa. Greg smirked, breaking the kiss and going down to Sherlock's neck, licking and sucking it. Sherlock wriggles underneath him, panting gone heavy and Greg's hands went to open Sherlock's shirt to kiss more of his cool, pale skin.

 

He found one of Sherlock's nipples and sucked on it gently. Sherlock let out a shout and arched even more, his hands going to Greg's head and putting pressure on it. Greg moaned, scrapping the but with his teeth and Sherlock keened.

 

“Oh Sunshine, you're so sensitive to my touch. It's amazing.”

 

Sherlock's eyes snapped back to Greg's and Greg kicked himself. He tried to get off but Sherlock was too strong.

 

“I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I didn't.”

 

Greg looked down, seeing Sherlcok's still hard dick outlined in his black, tight trousers and Sherlock chuckled.

 

“That's not it Greg. It's not the type of name you used, just the fact that you used one. No one has called me by a petname before. It took me by surprise.”

 

Sherlock leaned down, kissing Greg's cheek and Greg blushed.

 

“Well, love, that's about to change from now on.”

Greg smirked as he saw the barest of blushes on Sherlock's skin.

 

“You're adorable when you blush, darling.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, dipping his head back to Greg's neck.

 

“Vampires don't blush, Lestrade.”

 

Greg snickered, ending it with a gasp as Sherlock bit his neck before soothing the skin with a lick.

 

“I can assure you, they do. At least the one I love does.”

 

Sherlock moaned, going back to Greg's lips to claim them again. When Sherlock breaks apart, they are both panting and excruciatingly hard.

 

“You love me?”

 

Sherlock's eyes are huge with disbelief and Greg shakes his head, moving back and forth on Shelock's lap.

 

“Of course I do. Now, fuck me?”

 

Sherlock's smile becomes predatory and soon Greg is underneath Sherlock, babbling and moaning as Sherlock pounds into him.

 

“Oh Sunshine! Don't stop, don't stop. Oh, it's amazing. Touch me, please! Make me come with you inside me. Oh darling, so good”

 

Greg gasps as Sherlock fastens his pace and his cool hand curls around Greg's heated dick. Their eyes lock and Sherlock has never looked more beautiful.

 

All too soon Greg is coming onto Sherlock's hands, Sherlock biting into his neck as he releases his load inside him. The bite adds more intensity and Greg screams as the last of his cum spills out.

 

Afterwards Sherlock's cleans them both up and they lay half on top of each other on the sofa, totally spend out. Greg faces to look at Sherlock and Sherlock smiles, his paleness back to normal, the coolness of his skin feels wonderful against Greg's.

 

“I meant it you know. That I love you.”

 

Sherlock gives a sad smile and nods.

 

“I know.”

 

Greg closes his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. Being in love with a genius vampire won't be easy but they'll make it work. Greg is sure of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm busy writing another Sherstrade story ( 12.549 words and counting) I got an idea for Sherlock as a vampire. Who better then Greg to help him out. Hope you like it!  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is from a song by the belgian artist Natalia.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
